


Deal with a Devil

by mugglesandmuses



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglesandmuses/pseuds/mugglesandmuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was this moment that Felicity found out exactly the kind of man her father was. He was a man, so engrossed with his guilt, that left because every time he saw her he was reminded of his choice. He was a man who tried to worm his way into her life once more so he could try to smooth over his mistakes. He was a man who claims to have made a sacrifice but was not paying the price, she was. He was a man who sold his own daughter as a future bride to a man neither had met, a man who was a Bratva Captain. Bratva AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Deal

Felicity Smoak never really knew what kind of man her father was. She'd heard stories of course. Never missing the people praising her for her brains (which she would have acquired from his side of the family) or how different she looked from her mother. Her father had left them when she was young, abandoning them to the inevitable struggle of a single mother working as a cocktail waitress in Vegas and her young daughter.

Sure she was able to get out of Vegas, taking her chance with MIT and moving to Starling City where she worked various IT gigs that kept her sustained at best. A part of her, however, would always be stuck in that small apartment she shared with her mother in Vegas. Everything she did from the moment her father left was to prove herself above the life he left for her. She could barely remember him. He was now just a ghost in her earliest memories, always fuzzy around the edges and never occupying too much of her thoughts.

But she would never forget the day she learned what kind of man her father truly was.

He had come back the year before her 25th birthday, begging forgiveness of his absence. Her mother welcomed him back easily, with the gifts that he showered her with it was no wonder she was persuaded. Felicity wasn't as easily swayed. She still refused to talk to her father but knew she would have to see him when she was flown home for her birthday. His treat of course.

She was reluctant to attend the dinner that would change her life. The only push was her mother's tears at her stubbornness. She agreed on the condition that her father would not buy her new clothing for the occasion. She'd rather show up for a five star restaurant in a potato sack than having her father drop more money than she made in a month on a scrap of cloth. It wasn't that she was concerned about his financial situation, she really couldn't care less honestly, but she didn't want to feel like she owed him anything.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were greeted by a friend of her fathers. He was apparently someone she had met when she was younger but held no recognition for the man making her birthday dinner even more uncomfortable for her. He introduced himself as Anatoly Kynazev, his accent contorting the words he was clearly not native in.

She sat silently, watching her mother entertain her father and his strange friend with stories of Felicity's childhood. She ground her teeth together, ignoring the way her father commented on them, pretending to have forgotten he had abandoned them long ago. As their main course arrive her father and Anatoly began speaking in Russian to one another, something Felicity glanced at her mother for, silently asking for an answer to the sudden change. Her mother shook her head and looked down, silently eating her own meal.

"Ваша дочь выросла в прекрасную женщину," Anatoly commented, sending a smile to Felicity that made her spine crawl.

"Я сказал вам, что она будет расти из ее неудобной фазы с учетом времени," her father replied. Anatoly laughed, nodding and smiling some more.

"Она сделает прекрасный женщину к Братва капитана."

It was this moment that she noticed her father tense and wondered where the conversation was going. He cleared his throat and looked over at Felicity. She stared back, daring him to look away first. He did as he turned to Anatoly.

"Есть ли у вас кто-нибудь в виду для моего Фелисити?" Felicity perked up as she heard her name mentioned in the strange language.

Anatoly nodded, " Братва Капитан родным для ее Starling-Сити. Он сильный человек и она будет голой сильные сыновей." Felicity strained to make out any more familiar words when she heard Starling City.

Her father coughed, stumbling for  his water as the waiter returned for their dishes. Felicity continued to watch the exchange between the two men, hoping for a sign that would clue her into their secret

"Думая детей так скоро Анатолий?"

"Я всегда думаю о будущем Братва. Не забывайте нашей сделки Михаил. Когда она возвращается к Старлинг она будет жениться."

Her father looked over at her and then back to Anatoly. He motion for the doors and then looked pointedly at her. Anatoly nodded and stood, moving toward the front doors as her father also

"Forgive the interruption but Anatoly and I have some business to discuss it. Order the dessert but don't wait on us," he smiled and headed after Anatoly.

"Okay what the frack mom?" Felicity hissed as soon as her father was out of the restaurant.

"Oh Felicity don't start on this now," her mother grabbed the dessert menu and began browsing her options, "your father is trying and you are meeting him with a brick wall every time."

"I'm sorry I don't want to welcome the man who _left_ us with open arms right away. I don't trust him."

Her mother sighed, "you have every right to feel the way you do but start trying Felicity. He really is just looking for a second chance."

Felicity snorted, gather her napkin and tossing it on the plate. "I've had enough of this awkward dinner. I'm going to head home and get lost in a bottle of wine."

Her mother just continued browsing the menu, waving her hand halfheartedly, "if you want to be melodramatic then fine, be my guest. But don't take it out on me Felicity. If you want to go home you're an adult and can make your own choices but at least thank your father for the meal."

Felicity glared at her, angrily pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, before walking toward the doors. Her father and Anatoly returned just as she was getting her coat from the front.

"Felicity leaving so soon?" Her father asked, stepping in her path to the door.

"Yeah well I've had enough pretend family fun for one night. I'll see you back at Mom's. I guess thanks for dinner."

"Oh I shall be paying for your dinner tonight," Anatoly interrupted before her father could say anything.

"Oh," Felicity turned to him, fake smile plastered to her face, "well then thank you but you shouldn't."

"No, no," he argued, clapping her father on the back, "anything for a beautiful bride-to-be such as yourself. I must give my congratulations."

He moved to kiss her hand but Felicity stepped back.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard you. Bride-to-be?"

Her father interjected quickly, whisper harshly in her ear, "Felicity we'll talk when we get home."

He turned to Anatoly, laughing and speaking in Russian once more. The older man grabbed her hands, kissing both before wishing her well. They walked off toward the table once more and Felicity stalked to her car, anger bubbling for whatever lie her father thought of now.

 

* * *

 

 

She was halfway through her bottle of wine by the time her parents returned home. She sat on the couch, never changing out of her dress from earlier, waiting for them to find her. When they did they sat on the love seat across the room. Her mother's makeup was smudged, a sign she had been crying on the way over. She sat on the other side of the small couch, clearly not pleased with Felicity's father. They sat for a long moment, letting awkward silence fill the void between them. Felicity was the first to break it.

"So are you going to tell me exactly what the _hell_ happened in that restaurant?"

Her father cleared his throat, "Felicity I need you to understand. When you were younger I had no choice. I owed a lot of money to some people that wouldn't think twice about hurting you. I went to Anatoly for help, he knew my father and was willing to help us but for a price. It was a sacrifice I had to make to keep this family alive."

It was this moment that Felicity found out exactly the kind of man her father was. He was a man, so engrossed with his guilt, that left because every time he saw her he was reminded of his choice. He was a man who tried to worm his way into her life once more so he could try to smooth over his mistakes. He was a man who claims to have made a sacrifice but was not paying the price, she was. He was a man who sold his own daughter as a future bride to a man neither had met, a man who was a Bratva Captain.

Through further research that Felicity embarked on, after crying for the night, she found out exactly the type of man her father has sold her to. Her future husband was a leader within the Solntsevskaya Bratva, the Russian mob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Welcome to my first Arrow fic. I've been a veteran of writing fanfiction for 8 years now and have found yet another couple that inspires me to write. This will be a Bratva AU that will be slow going for now. I plan to write ahead several chapters while I'm on break for school but won't update for a few weeks if I can't write enough. As always please leave your thoughts and love. Hope you enjoy the rest of this adventure._
> 
> Google Translations:  
> " Ваша дочь выросла в прекрасную женщину. " Your daughter has grown into a beautiful woman  
> " Я сказал вам, что она будет расти из ее неудобной фазы с учетом времени." I told you that she will grow out of her awkward phase with respect to time.  
> " Она сделает прекрасный женщину к Братва капитана." She will make a wonderful woman to a Bratva captain.  
> " Есть ли у вас кто-нибудь в виду для моего Фелисити?" Do you have someone in mind for my Felicity?  
> "Братва Капитан родным для ее Starling-Сити. Он сильный человек и она будет голой сильные сыновей" A Bratva Captain native to her Starling City. He is a strong man and she will bare strong sons.  
> " Думая детей так скоро Анатолий?" Thinking of children so soon Anatoly?  
> " Я всегда думаю о будущем Братва. Не забывайте нашей сделки Михаил. Когда она возвращается к Старлинг она будет жениться" I always think about the future of The Bratva. Do not forget our deal, Mikhail. When she returns to Starling she would marry.


	2. Meeting

When her father broke the news she was in shock to say the least. She could feel her mind racing to process exactly what he had said.

"I'm sorry what do you mean I'm engaged?"

"Well engaged is a loose term." Her mother let out a sob, shifting away from her father's comforting hand.

"So you basically sold me to some Russian mobster?"

"Technically he's not Russian-"

"Oh my god am I already married? Did this happen when I was a child? I think I'm going to be sick."

"Felicity honey calm down."

"No," Felicity rose and pointed an angry finger at her father, "you don't get to tell me to calm down. When exactly is this supposed to happen?"

"I was able to negotiate 6 months."

"6 months?!"

"Felicity he wanted you married as soon as you touched down."

Felicity started pacing around, chewing on her fingertips. "So what happens now?"

"Well Anatoly has already had your things moved to your fiancé's home."

Felicity stopped, turning to stare at her father, "they knew where I lived?"

Her father looks at the ground, rubbing his neck. Felicity felt her face getting hot with her anger.

"You told them where I lived. You screwed up my life from day one. Am I just going to give up my job like that? My friends? What if I'm in a relationship huh?"

"Felicity it's what had to be done to save our family."

"Save our family?!" She was yelling now but she couldn't care less, "you mean the family you walked out on. The family you came back to only to tell us that you basically gave away your only daughter to some crazy asshole belonging to a fucked up organization."

Her father moved to hug her, maybe calm her down, but she backed away, "you don't get try to comfort me. I'm leaving and don't you dare try to contact me."

She turned to leave, stopping in the doorway, "Mom, I love you but I can't stay here. I'll text you my hotel if you want to say goodbye but if you even think about bringing him I'll never come back here again." She stormed out, too proud to cry in front of the man who once claimed to be her father.

* * *

It wasn't until several boxes of tissues, three pay-per-view movies, and a carton of ice cream later that she was able to stop crying. Her mother had assured her she would be by in the morning to see her and that her father was most certainly not coming. Getting to sleep that night was impossible for her. She tossed and turned all night, ideas running through her head of what this man was probably like. She could only imagine a large Russian brute with half a brain. Every time she managed to get to sleep she would wake up from nightmares of a wedding she didn’t want to attend.

By morning she had all of her bags packed and was planning on how to escape her predicament. A knock at the door disrupted her pacing and she swallowed her fear. Checking the peephole, and sighing in relief her mother was alone, she opened the door.

Her mother didn’t look like herself. She hadn’t done her make up and her hair was thrown up casually. No heels. No sparkly dress in sight. Felicity knew this meant serious business.

“So it’s final then.”

Her mother nodded, “Mikhail said running is pointless. They’ll find you and it will be worse.”

“So then I have to face this? Because of what that asshole did?”

Her mother just looked mournfully out the window, “we need to get going so you can catch your plane.”

“Mom,” Felicity wanted to stamp her foot like a petulant child, “I can’t go back. I need my freedom and being married off to some Russian lunatic isn’t part of that.”

“But you need to go along with it until we can figure something out,” her mother began pacing in the same spot Felicity had abandoned just minutes ago, “your father isn’t the only one with connections. I think I can get you out of this but I’ll need time.”

“Mom please don’t do anything stupid for me.”

Her mother stopped, “Felicity it is a mother’s job to protect her children. I will do whatever it takes to get you out of this.”

Felicity moved to her mother, hugging her tight, “I love you. Please don’t ever forget that.”

“I know,” her mother sighed, tucking a hair behind Felicity’s ear, “let’s get you on that plane.”

The ride to the airport was silent, aside from the few sniffles here and there from her mother. Their parting was even worse, Felicity wanted to run so badly but she knew she couldn’t. She promised her mother she would call as soon as she could.

Checking her phone one last time before boarding the place she saw she had a missed call and voicemail from her father. She deleted it without even listening to it

* * *

The plane ride was spent in the same way she spent her night. Few minutes of fitful sleep a random and hours of worrying. When they landed she was the last to get off. Squaring her shoulders she marched into the airport, heading toward the baggage claim and hoping to get a few minutes of peace in before her kidnappers came. Getting her baggage was always the part that she hated most, but seeing a stranger holding her suitcase and looking at her made this experience the lowest of them all.

“Felicity Smoak?”

“What happens if I run right now?” The man laughed, “then I have permission to put a bullet in you.”

Her reaction must have been obvious to him because he laughed harder, “I’m only kidding.”

Felicity attempted to smile at him, “oh goody.”

“I’m John Diggle and I’m here to escort you to your fiancé.”

He started off toward the door but Felicity felt grounded to the spot. She realized once he was near the door that she should probably catch up with him.

“Um Mr. Diggle?”

“Diggle is fine Miss Smoak.”

“Did you say my fiance? Cause I'm just getting used to this whole sudden engagement to a man I've never met thing. Let's just go by his name.”

“I'm sorry Miss Smoak but he is your fiancé.”

“Well shoot,” Felicity stopped once more forcing Diggle to do the same, “Are you sure I couldn’t outrun you?”

“Miss Smoak your relationship with your fiancé hasn’t even begun and you would already walk out on him? He is a respectable young man and is anxiously awaiting your arrival.”

Felicity frowned when Diggle turned his back to her, “shit.”

They walked over to a black SUV. Diggle put her bag in the trunk and opened the back door for her. Felicity hesitated, thinking this was truly  bad idea, but knew it was pointless. She climbed in, startled that there was already someone next to her.

The blond looked over at her once, rolled her eyes, and greeted Diggle when he got in the drivers seat.

“He’s really got a thing for blondes.”

“Sara,” Diggle warned and Felicity knew immediately that this Sara wasn’t her biggest fan.

“I’m just sayin,” she crossed her arms, placing her feet up on the arm rest.

Felicity was silent the entire ride, listening to Sara and Diggle talk casually as if she wasn’t even there. The city turned to woods before the turned off the road and into a winding driveway.

Ahead of them Felicity could see a large mansion looming over the hills and as it grew closer her fear grew more. As they rolled in toward the front doors, Felicity wanted to run as far away from this prison as possible but two very large men walking toward her side of the car halted any idea of escape. They opened the car door and stood on either side as she got out of the car, keeping her bag as close to her as possible. A third man she hadn’t even seen before had taken her suitcase from the trunk and was rolling it toward the front doors.

Felicity took a deep breath, reminding herself she could call the cops if necessary, and walked toward the building. When she strolled into the main entrance she felt her breath catch in her throat. It was a magnificent building, architecture showing off how old it was, and tastefully decorated. While she begrudgingly admitted to herself the building was rather beautiful, an older woman approached her.

“Hello Miss Smoak,” she smiled and Felicity felt a little more relaxed, “I’m Raisa. Please follow me.”

Felicity watched as the man with her suitcase walked up the stairs before following Raisa down the hall. At the end of the hallway was a door and Felicity knew whoever this guy was would be standing on the other side. Raisa knocked twice and then opened the door, motioning for Felicity to move inside.

Felicity closed her eyes for a moment before proceeding into the room. The office was as nicely decorated as the rest of the house, pictures adorned the walls telling the story of a loving family. A large desk sat toward the other side of the room, and whoever was sitting in the chair had his back to her.

“Thank you Raisa,” he said and Felicity was disappointed to find out he sounded attractive. This would make everything harder.

She sat down in one of the chairs and waited as Raisa shut the door.

“You know if you’re going for this whole dramatic thing it’s kinda pointless.”

The chair turned and Felicity felt her face grow how.

“Oh my god.”

In front of her sat Oliver Queen. The very Oliver Queen who was CEO of Queen’s Consolidated. The same Oliver Queen that just so happened to be her boss.

“Well this just got interesting,” he smirked at her and Felicity did the first thing she could think of. She grabbed her wallet from her purse and threw it at his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _Welcome to my first Arrow fic. I've been a veteran of writing fanfiction for 8 years now and have found yet another couple that inspires me to write. This will be a Bratva AU that will be slow going for now. I plan to write ahead several chapters while I'm on break for school but won't update for a few weeks if I can't write enough. As always please leave your thoughts and love. Hope you enjoy the rest of this adventure._
> 
> Google Translations:
> 
> " Ваша дочь выросла в прекрасную женщину. " Your daughter has grown into a beautiful woman
> 
> " Я сказал вам, что она будет расти из ее неудобной фазы с учетом времени." I told you that she will grow out of her awkward phase with respect to time.
> 
> " Она сделает прекрасный женщину к Братва капитана." She will make a wonderful woman to a Bratva captain.
> 
> " Есть ли у вас кто-нибудь в виду для моего Фелисити?" Do you have someone in mind for my Felicity?
> 
> "Братва Капитан родным для ее Starling-Сити. Он сильный человек и она будет голой сильные сыновей" A Bratva Captain native to her Starling City. He is a strong man and she will bare strong sons.
> 
> " Думая детей так скоро Анатолий?" Thinking of children so soon Anatoly?
> 
> " Я всегда думаю о будущем Братва. Не забывайте нашей сделки Михаил. Когда она возвращается к Старлинг она будет жениться" I always think about the future of The Bratva. Do not forget our deal, Mikhail. When she returns to Starling she would marry.


End file.
